命運的詛咒
by ElsaGemma
Summary: Mistress Nika's Curese of Fate中文翻譯 長生不死的哈利,幾千年來看著親友一個個去世,他只想和摯愛的親友於黃泉重聚,相信自己已經找到解決之道,他將自己送回嬰兒時期的身體裡,發誓要改變自己的命運 修改中
1. Prologue 序幕

命運的詛咒　序幕

作者：Mistress Nika

**分級：** PG-13

**摘要：**幾千年後的未來，吸血鬼哈利只想加入已逝去的心愛的人們。然而，他的不死詛咒是绝對的，所以他將自己送回自己嬰兒時期的身體裡，並且發誓這一次絕對要拒絕不朽的生命。不過事情什麼時候按照計畫進行過？他意外的改變了時間線，不只是人們不再是他們以前的樣子，讓他的生活急速的脫離控制。因為，有些事情是命中注定的。

**配對：**Harry/Snape, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, past Harry/Ginny

**警告：**AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, VampireHarry  
**Disclaimer****：**I do not own Harry Potter.

**Authorization ****授權**

Dear Mistress Nika:

I love your "Curse of Fate". In oder to share your great story with many other people who can't read in English, I want to translate it into Chinese. Therefore, I am asking your permission to translate "Curse of Fate" and post it on my blog and Thank you!

Love, Elsa

From Nika:

Certainly you may translate it. All I ask is that I'm given full credit for having written it and that a link is included to my profile on this site. Also, I'd like it if, once you translate and post the first chapter, you send me a link to it so I can include it in my profile.

序幕

**西元８５１６年十月三十一日**

這將是持續了千年以上的日誌的最後一回，但是，這篇不會像其他篇一樣紀錄我的日常生活，而是紀錄我的出身，以及我所期盼的生命終點。我從未在我的任何文件中使用本名，或是我的同伴們的本名，以防任何的文件會被找到並破解。我的名字是哈利．詹姆士．波特，我也曾被稱作「活下來的男孩」。

我的故事從六千多年前，一個叫做高錐客洞的小村莊中開始，在那兒，我的雙親－莉莉．波特與詹姆士．波特，從那世紀最邪惡的巫師手中，以他們的生命換得我的存活，這個小細節不怎麼重要，我必須承認，隨著時間的流逝，他們的相貌變得模糊不清。後來我和我母親的親戚住在一起，漸漸長大，接著離家求學，然後拯救世界。最後，我遇見了一位永遠改變我人生的男人。從黑暗中，他背負著一支軍隊出現了，他拯救了我和我家人的生命，而多年後我將會稱他為「主人」。

光陰無常，我被群星包圍坐在這冰冷的房間裡想像著，我可以聽見我摯愛的妻子被我主人荒誕不經的故事，逗得樂不可支的笑聲；我可以聽見我的孩子們戲耍著，而我的兄弟叨叨責罵著他們弄得到處亂七八糟；我可以感覺到壁爐火焰的溫暖輻射在我的背上，我幾乎回頭一瞥，期待看見一個頭髮蓬鬆的腦袋出現，並且堅持我立刻跑一趟她的辦公室。

然而，往事不再。那些事物都早已消逝，不留痕跡，而我則是孤單一人。

我的朋友們早已去世多年，粉碎成無數的塵土，在時間中消失。我的兒子們萬古前就逝於凡人之死；我可憐的女兒，被一個瘋子強加諸永恆於其身，在五千年前自己走進了陽光；我的姊妹被人謀殺，我的兄弟因悲痛而隨她而去；我的妻子和長女，這個家族裡的最後兩人，也已去世了四百年。我曾嘗試著跟隨他們的腳步，畢竟沒有了他們我又算得了什麼呢？但是我這被詛咒的身體，讓我求死不得。現在我才明白我主人的警語，以及不朽生命的深淵。我掌握無窮的力量，卻求死不得。我曾想過直接將自己投入太陽的深處，希望能了結我的痛苦，唉，即使是這如此令人敬畏的巨人也不能摧毀我，不過，我從中重新溫習了早已遺忘的肉體之痛。

四百年來我一直尋找著死亡的方法，而現在我相信我已經找到了。如果這個身體不能被摧毀，我該很單純的放棄它，恢復成從前的我，我將變為凡人。

盧恩文已經刻印於定位，時光隧道也打開了。一九八零年，我來啦！


	2. Chapter 1 第一章

我什麼也不是，只是個翻譯～ XD

第一章

魔法波動飛掠過他的身體，帶來一陣酥麻，一股令人安心的暖意充滿了他的靈魂。哈利張開眼看到的第一件事就是一個他只在照片中看過的女人被一陣綠光籠罩。當她的身軀笨重的倒在地上時，女人淒厲的慘叫硬生生地被打斷。哈利想憤怒的大吼；赤手空拳地撕裂命運女神。怎麼會發生這種事！他應該要回到他出生的那一刻！到底是哪裡出了差錯？

燃燒著恨意的紅眸越過哈利母親的屍體凝視著他，哈利試著大吼大叫咒罵著，但脫口而出的卻只是一個孩子的悲傷慟哭。

握著細長的魔杖，一隻瘦骨嶙峋的手從黑色長袍下伸出。

「啊哇呾喀呾啦。」

當痛楚貫穿他的身體，哈利尖聲慘叫，白熱的痛楚流遍他的血管，灼燒著他的神經。

當一聲震驚、痛苦與憤怒的尖叫聲應和著充塞了整個房間時，哈利失去了意識。

當他再次醒來的時候，哈利被一雙手臂輕柔地懷抱著，並且還有好幾個聲音圍繞著在他身邊。彷彿昨日的記憶般清晰，實際上他已經有三千年沒聽見過他們的聲音了。

「雷木思，我們現在得要保持冷靜，不為別的，而是為了小哈利著想。」阿不思．鄧不利多理智的說。

「保持冷靜？」雷木思．路平的聲音從哈利的上方傳來，他緊緊的把哈利護在胸前。哈利可以感覺到男人掙扎著控制強壓住的怒氣而全身顫抖。「我兩個最要好的朋友被謀殺了，而你卻叫我要保持冷靜？」

「我跟你一樣難過，但是我們得要保持理智。」雖然老人用字堅硬和語調緊繃，聲音中的同樣清晰流露著悲傷，然而他拒絕被傷痛擊倒。哈利知道，一旦所有事情都處理完畢，老人大概會在自己的私人辦公室裡讓悲傷潰決。直到那時刻的到來臨之前來，他會先做好該做的事。

該做的事……

（天狼星！他們還認為他是叛徒！我得要阻止他追殺蟲尾！）

然而身為十五個月大的嬰兒，要哈利親自追蹤他的教父還差得遠了，哈利是心有餘而力不足，他也沒辦法清楚告訴其他人天狼星是無辜的，但是這些都不能阻止他。

「月月！」哈利說，吸引了其他兩個人的注意力。他小小的手掌往上伸向狼人，懇求他聽懂自己的意思。「獸獸！不走！」

雷木思握住哈利的手，他琥珀色的眼睛被憤怒和痛苦籠罩蒙上一層陰影。「別擔心，哈利，我們會找到那個叛徒，並讓他付出代價的。」

哈利發出一聲小小的嗥叫，他們沒聽懂嘛！他們不能讓獸足去追殺蟲尾啊！

雷木思不知道哈利的苦惱，又轉頭和鄧不利多說話。

「我會照顧好他的，阿不思。波特家族都去世了，而莉莉的親戚們都是麻瓜，他們不會知道該如何養育一個會有法力的小孩，彼得更不可能知道該怎麼照顧哈利。」

「孩子，你知道魔法部對狼人與兒童關係的態度，他們绝對不會把哈利交給你的，還是把他托付給莉莉的姊姊－佩妮－比較好，我記得她有一個與哈利同年的兒子，她會應該能好好的養育哈利的。」

「但是他們是麻瓜啊！哈利會變成一個強大的巫師，他們怎麼會有辦法能好好的照顧他？」

「他們能給他一個穩定的家庭生活。」

「而我不能？」

哈利從沒看過狼人雷木思這麼生氣，他根本就是氣炸了！

兩個男人繼續爭論著哈利的監護權該歸誰好一會兒，雷木思甚至建議他帶著哈利躲起來避開魔法部。最後，鄧不利多提出滿月的問題，才勉強佔了上風。因為即使一個月只有一天，當雷木思自己對哈利都是個危險的存在時，他要如何保護哈利免於遭受那些想為主人黑暗魔王追隨者的報復？

提出這說法很傷人，而他們也心知肚明。

過了一會兒，鄧不利多神色後悔地離開了，去安排後續事宜。

哈利還在慌亂地試著找出一個能拯救他教父的方法時，外頭傳來一陣騷動，這個時候他才發現他們正站在他父母位在高錐克洞的屋子的客廳裡。

一個紅髮男人篷頭亂髮地從前門衝進來，哈利一眼就認出他是年輕亞瑟．衛思禮。

「天狼星．布萊克人在外面！」他慌亂的大叫，「正氣師們正試著阻止他，但是他根本整個人都已經徹底的發狂了！」

就在這時，三名正氣師被惡咒炸進前門，還把亞瑟撞倒在地。一個被斗篷包裹的身影就跟在後頭，七手八腳地爬過被震昏一地的身體，藍色的眼睛閃著狂怒的火光，伸手撥開散亂他臉上的黑色頭髮。

「月影，」天狼星的聲音因激動而沙啞，當雷木思倒退遠離他，並且抽出魔杖還用身體護住哈利時，痛苦的眼神一閃而逝。無視直指著他的魔杖，天狼星懇求地伸出手，「把小鹿角交給我，」他哀求著，「求求你。」

「你膽子還真大！」雷木思咆哮著，琥珀色的雙眸危險地閃爍著，「你背叛了我們的朋友，現在還要他們的兒子？叛徒！」

天狼星蹣跚了一下，然後小心地把魔杖收起來，他慢慢地移動以免進一步激怒狼人，「我是無辜的，月影，我發誓，你一定得相信我。」

「你是他們的守密人！」雷木思怒吼著，憤憤地揮舞動著魔杖。

「我不是！」天狼星語帶絕望急忙地解釋，「彼得才是！我們以為換他當守密人會比較安全！每個人都知道我和詹姆士有多親近！」

雷木思的魔杖微微地顫抖了一下，然後更平穩地指向黑髮的巫師，他瞇起眼沉思著。

（他在思考天狼星的話了。）哈利突然了解，（我該怎麼幫他弄清事情的真相呢？）

哈利決定再試一次。

「獸足！」哈利用盡他小小的肺活量大喊。

兩個男人都驚訝的低頭看向他。

哈利向他的教父伸出手，他試著讓他的嘴巴配合大腦的指令，「叢危壞壞！」

雷木思的手垂了下來，而天狼星是一副快昏倒的樣子。

「嘿嘿，」天狼星虛弱的乾笑，「這小子是個天才。」

雷木思不可思議的端詳著哈利，然後溫和緩的地說：「哈利，你了解現在的情況嗎？」

哈利猛點著頭，（他們總算開始進入狀況了！），他在腦中快樂的歡呼喊。

兩個男人瞪大著眼望著彼此，然後又看向伶俐聰明到不像孩子的男孩。

「一定是遺傳他媽媽的。」天狼星開玩笑的說。

雷木思心不在焉地點點頭，然後銳利地瞪向天狼星，「我懷疑一個小孩子所說的『蟲尾壞壞，獸足乖乖』就足以證明你的清白，而且正氣師很可能會先兵後禮，你最好該先避避風頭，獸足，在我們到處大肆宣揚你是的無辜的清白之前，讓我先和鄧不利多商量一下。」

天狼星猛地咧嘴一笑，他快步走到雷木思旁邊，小心的避開哈利，雙臂環住狼人，他說：「我就知道我可以依靠你，月影。」拉回身，他低頭看向哈利，「好好照顧哈利，只要他還活著，詹姆士和莉莉也繼續存在世上。」

看了他們最後一眼，天狼星便消影離開了。而哈利仍然因為企圖改變命運的嘗試而疲累不堪，所以又再次沉睡。他很確定，他這次的人生一定會變得不一樣。

當他再次醒來，寒意刺骨，獨自一人身處黑暗中，躺在凹凸不平，更稱不上舒服的東西上面。灰塵和發黴味鑽入他的鼻子，讓他忍不住打起噴嚏。哈利凝視著眼前的一片漆黑，只能勉強分辨出一些模糊的形狀。一片傾斜的天花板上掛著一個空空的燈座、角落裡有幾個桶子、各式各樣的瓶子排在腐朽的架子上。喀答一聲，幾束光線透了進來，讓哈利瞇起他敏感的眼睛，轉向光線的方向，一陣狂怒與絕望的情緒突然湧出，光源的方向是樓梯底下碗櫥的門。

突然間，所有的玻璃彷彿被魔法震碎，而佩妮．德思禮則在廚房中放聲尖叫。


	3. Chapter 2 第二章

**Disclaimer****：See ****Prologue!! (Yes, I am still alive!!)**

命運的詛咒第二章

儘管費勁心力，哈利住在德斯禮家的前四年仍是大同小異，剛開始他還相信天狼星或是雷木思終究會來接他，畢竟要證明天狼星的清白是要耗時費日的，所以他們當然不可能馬上來接他。

很快的，萬聖節又到了，一整年的時間飛逝，哈利認定或許鄧不利多告訴了他們血緣防護咒，所以他們兩人認為他留在德斯禮家比較安全。不過話又說回來，當天狼星•布萊克下定了決心，是沒有人能夠阻止他的，就算是阿布思•鄧不利多也辦不到，就算鄧不利多說這樣會比較安全，天狼星也絕對不會把他的教子託付給聽都沒聽過的麻瓜照顧，他對自己保護哈利的能力有絕對的自信。

萬聖節一次又一次過去了，兩人依舊音訊全無，哈利放棄救援的希望，很明顯，某個環節出了差錯，天狼星和雷木思不會來救他了。

不久，哈利瞭解他自己在生理和心理上都有所改變，他的感官雖然不及舊日習以為常的標準，卻比普通人類敏銳許多，他也比一般孩童強壯許多，哈利三歲時，佩妮開始分派他做家事，他已能迅速有效率的作完家事了。

他的法力儲量雖然增加了，但仍是幾乎不堪使用，施展零星的簡單法術是不成問題，但是其他較高深的咒術總讓哈利精疲力竭。四歲時有一次他企圖震昏準備伸手敲他頭的瑪姬阿姨，卻於兩個禮拜後在醫院中醒來，後來他從威農和佩妮的輕聲談論中知道，當馬姬阿姨的手碰到他的頭的同時，自己突然全身痙攣倒地不起。德斯禮家嚇到把他送進了急診室，他們擔心馬姬的行為是肇因，顧及他們善良市民的形象，於是要求醫生進行一系列的檢查，醫生檢查不出哈利有任何的病灶，德斯禮家便把這件事歸咎到他的「異常狀況」上。

這時達利還沒發明「獵殺哈利」的遊戲，不過他還是很討厭。倒是五歲的達利對於他砸向哈利的玩具會停在半空中這件事一點也不覺得不對勁，讓哈利感到好玩極了，沒了獵殺哈利的遊戲，哈利反到發明了「誘食達利」，他會讓糖果飄在胖嘟嘟達力的面前，看著他跳起來想抓住糖果卻抓不到，失去新鮮感後，哈利便讓糖果在屋子裡到處飛給達力追，他想這大概是他表哥能做過最劇烈的運動了，所以為什麼不盡量維持久一點呢？直到威農或佩妮終於領悟到，他們的心肝寶貝所說的會飛的糖果不只是個美夢。

總而言之，他住在德斯禮家的時間還算可以忍受，他獨善其身，默默的做完家事，把他的「異常」隱藏起來。

然而在他六歲時的某一個夜晚，一切全走了樣，哈利吃痛悶哼，從床上坐起身，感覺全身如火燒般灼痛、頭陣陣抽痛、滾燙的融鐵在他腹中翻攪，他第一個想法是他被施了酷刑咒，當一陣噁心感襲來，威脅要讓他今晚的晚餐重見天日時，他立刻排除了這個可能性。靠著床沿，他把胃裡的食物吐得一乾二淨，然後全身大汗的倒回床上。雖然疼痛減輕了一些，哈利腹部的灼熱感也消失了，他卻感覺虛弱極了。

顫抖著雙手，他消除了地板上的一團髒亂，粗嘎的喘息，一陣令人麻痺的寒冷穿透他的四肢，這些感覺好不熟悉，但是哈利紊亂的大腦卻理不出頭緒，腹部一陣突如其來刺痛使他倒抽一口氣曲起身子呻吟著。

「喔，不會吧。」哈利絕望地低喃。

他對這種刺痛瞭若指掌。

一手緊摀著腹部，哈利跌跌撞撞的爬下床，他施咒打開碗櫥的門，半走半爬進廚房，幾乎在他還來不及弄清楚自己在做什麼前，他已經跪在開啟的冰箱門前，饑渴的吸允著佩妮的一塊血淋淋的生牛排。疼痛慢慢褪去，哈利的思緒漸清，他發現自己瘦小的身軀上沾滿了又冷又腥的血跡，手上還緊抓著一塊面目全非的牛排。

哈利驚駭不已。

嗜血狂慾，是嗜血狂慾在他體內翻攪。

不可能！哈利波特是人類血統出身的啊！

但無法否認的，他滿嘴酸腐冰冷的血腥味，即便已是半夜三更，他的雙眼依舊能看穿最黑暗的陰影，晦暗的角落明亮清晰似正午時分，他還能聽見樓上傳來的微弱鼾聲，佩妮慣用的廚房清潔劑的味道和刺鼻化妝水味，雖然很不明顯，卻幾近讓哈利無法忍受。

哈利再次轉化變為吸血鬼了。

丟下手中的肉塊，哈利從鉆板上抓起一把刀子，幾近絕望，他粗暴的以刀刃劃過手臂，肌膚迎刃而裂，紅色的鮮血泊泊湧出，順著手臂緩緩滴落墜地。哈利鬆了一口氣，傷口開始癒合，但速度十分緩慢，如果是以前的話，刀子早在著血前就會斷裂了。

他仍可死去。

六歲，大約是天生的吸血鬼第一次經驗嗜血狂慾的年紀。

突然哈利靈光一閃。

他隨手把刀子丟在地上，築起一道靜默咒，然後朝著一張椅子舉起手，如果這試驗成功的話，情況就會有戲劇性的轉變，如果失敗的話，他就會跟著一堆腐爛肉塊和乾涸血灘，倒在廚房地板上不醒人事，直到是日清晨被人發現為止。哈利集中精神，穩穩的控制住法力，然後飛擲出爆破咒，椅子瞬間炸成成千上萬的碎片，在廚房裡四處飛散，哈利不為所動的站著，施展這個咒語應該會使他昏厥過去，然而他的法力卻是絲毫不減。

哈利殘酷的咧嘴一笑，他對椅子施了個修復咒，把它恢復原狀，他用了各式各樣的咒語清理乾淨他造成的滿地髒亂，他依舊意識清醒，事實上，回到現在這個時間點以來，哈利從沒感覺這麼強壯過。

他迅速的回到碗櫥裡並把門鎖上。

事情非常的明顯，他早該料想到會發生這狀況。

他擁有吸血鬼的靈魂，而且不是什麼默默無聞的吸血鬼靈魂，他的師傅曾是法力無邊第一血咒者，當他轉化哈利時，他不單單創造了一名新的吸血鬼，還把他全部的能力以及他所代表的一切，都傳給了哈利，包括血咒。第一血咒者和其他吸血鬼不一樣的地方是，他們是真正的不死之身，他們的身體刀槍不入，除非把第一血咒傳給其他人，恢復凡人肉身，否則第一血咒者是永遠不會死去的。當初自己答應接受第一血咒真是愚不可及。

即便如此，自己擁有包括他師父以及其他第一血咒者的年歲，總共一萬八歲的靈魂，平凡人類的肉身無法承載如此古老的魂魄，所以這副身軀為了適應這突如其來的法力與知識，隨之轉變。因為這副身軀無法負荷，導致哈利之前無法使用大部分的法力，現在，這新的身體可以承受得住了，現在，它不再是凡人肉身。

事情將開始轉變，哈利還很年輕，而且從各個角度來說，哈利都是天生的吸血鬼，他會需要喝血，雖然剛開始的需求不大，大約一個月一次就夠了，他還需要隨時隱藏在幻形咒之下，因為他的膚色會不自然慘白，唇色會更鮮紅、眼神也會更明亮，不論以麻瓜或巫師的標準來看，都是超過可以接受範圍的特異。

哈利得萬事小心，再過幾個禮拜他就要開始就讀麻瓜的小學，他必須克制自己生理、法力和心理面的能力，具有強化的生理力量，他很可能意外傷到其他孩子，尤其是如果其他小孩像之前一樣喜歡嘲笑他的話。不過只要他好好控制住自己的法力，哈利不認為自己需要擔心意外性施咒的狀況，但是他不能因為過度的天資聰穎而吸引不必要的注意力。然而，如果他只是表現得比一般學生聰明一點點的話，對日後倒是可能會有所助益。

經過那天晚上他所展現出的天才，雷木思和天狼星應該知道哈利比普通小孩聰明，他們不太可能沒告訴鄧不利多，在麻瓜學校拿到頂尖的成績，只會使他是某種天才的說法更令人信服。

當哈利回到霍格華茲之後，他身為吸血鬼這件事才是癥結所在，那兒有好幾個人可能會看穿他施展的幻形咒，尤其是鄧不利多，這樣的話，他有三條路可走。

第一條路，他可以從實招來，哈利不太願意選擇這條路，假設他告訴他們自己是從六千年後的未來回到現在的古老吸血鬼，即便是最寬容的阿不思鄧不利多也會把他當作危險人物關起來，再用進手段從他口中問出任何他知道有關未來世界的知識。

第二條路，假裝自己真的是吸血鬼出身，大多數的純種巫師家族都混有些許魔法生物的血統，波特家族的族譜中也確實包括了好幾位吸血鬼。吸血鬼基因隔代遺傳的狀況也時有所聞。

第三條路，逃亡，不就讀霍格華茲，完全脫離魔法世界，直到徹底消滅佛地魔王的時機到來，哈利懷疑自己有辦法徹底實行這個選擇，他太珍愛自己的朋友和家人，而完全與他們隔離，另外，當一有食死人攻擊事件發生，他絕對會無法克制的伸出援手。

哈利嘆了一口氣，躺回床上拉起單薄的被單，在做決定前，他還有好幾年的時間可以慢慢考慮。

TBC


End file.
